The invention relates to electrical circuit arrangements. One example of an electrical circuit arrangement to which the invention relates is an automatic gain control (AGC) circuit arrangement.
Various AGC circuit arrangements are known. However, a problem which can arise with known AGC circuit arrangements is that their bandwidth varies with gain and thus with the level of output signal for a given input. Where a wide loop bandwidth is required (e.g. to handle amplitude modulation up to 20 KHz or more), this variation of bandwidth can give rise to instability.
An object of the invention is an improved automatic gain control circuit arrangement.
A more specific object of the invention is an automatic gain control circuit arrangement having a bandwidth which is not unduly affected by the level of the input signal.